Más amas, Más sufres
by Kawai-Maria
Summary: ¿Que estarías dispuesto a hacer por estar con la persona que amas? Ichigo lo sabe y haría eso y mucho mas One-Shot.


**Más amas, Más sufres**

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían era ella, no quería creer lo que aparecía enfrente de mi ¿como era posible que esto haya sucedido? ¿por que tenia que ser ella? Muchas preguntas aparecían en mi mente, la enfermera Riruka me llamo a los gritos sacándome de mi aturdimiento.

—¡Llévenla a cirugía de inmediato!—Ordene sin dejar de ver lo que tenia enfrente de mi.—

Rukia se encontraba en una camilla cubierta de sangre, unas enfermeras junto con varios médicos le colocaban suero y otros oxigeno, tenia un corte muy grande en la parte superior de su cabeza y varios moretones en su cuerpo, los ojos violetas que tanto amaba ver en secreto se encontraban cerrados y sin ninguna intención de abrirse, su rostro se encontraba con una mueca de dolor y sus pulsaciones eran lentas, pareciera que en cualquier momento nos diría adiós.

_''Rukia se fuerte...para que pueda ser lo tan bien''_

Con la vista empapada en sudor mire hacia un costado lleno de odio y rencor donde llevaban a mi primo hacia la zona de cirugía, al igual que Rukia se encontraba en muy mal estado al parecer el había sido el mas afectado ya que tenia varios cortes en diferentes zonas de su cuerpo. Sin embargo el había sido el culpable de todo ¿como pudo manejar a toda velocidad? ¿por que siempre tenia que hacer locuras y arrastrar a Rukia con el? el siempre había sido el culpable de mi dolor ¿por que de entre todo el mundo...Rukia tubo que elegirlo a el? ¿por que...por que el bastardo de mi primo logro enamorarla?

Si tan solo nunca los hubiera presentado...si tan solo a Rukia le hubiera confesado mis sentimientos a tiempo, tal vez ella no estaría en esa situación y yo no seria tan lamentable. Pero solo fui un maldito cobarde, me tarde mucho en darme cuanta de lo que sentía y a hora ya no había vuelta atrás, alguien mas estaba ocupando un lugar en su corazón, alguien que si sabe valorarla mas que yo.

Con todas mis fuerzas golpee una de las paredes del hospital intentando deshacerme del dolor que sentía en mi pecho, ignorando el hecho de que Uryu junto con su esposa Inoue me miraban con algo de pena la ultima.

Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era esperar...ya que en la situación en que me encontraba no era adecuado que atendiera a los pacientes. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar...esperar a que todo saliera bien, esperar a que Rukia volviera a despertar y siguiera su vida con Kaien...mientras que yo solo desde lejos puedo verla sonreír.

_''Para mi aquello era suficiente''_

Las horas transcurrieron lentamente, tan lento que podía sentir como el agujero en mi angustiado corazón crecía mas y mas ¿pero que podía hacer?

Con la cabeza gacha me dirigí hacia la capilla del hospital hice lo único que podía hacer...rezar por que Rukia estuviera...por que volviera en si misma y despertara al igual que mi primo aunque no lo quisiera pero es el quien la hace feliz.

Jamas pensé que volvería a sentir esta angustia en el pecho esa que sentí cuando mi madre murió, esa misma que se borro cuando te conocí y gracias a ti poco a poco se fue desapareciendo el dolor de mi corazón pero a hora volvió y es por tu causa. —Ichigo se mordió el labio intentando no derramar lagrimas mientras veía la estatua de dios en el centro.—Solo deseo que todo esto sea una pesadilla...solo quiero despertar y que todo sea mentira.

Ya eran las doce de la noche y con pesadez me levante sintiendo adormecidas las piernas ya que me había pasado seis horas arrodillado allí. Sin mirar a nadie me encamine hacia mi oficina encontrándome con Uryu en el camino. El peliazul no tenia buena cara y por su semblante serio se notaba que no eran muy buenas las noticias, de un sobre saco unos papeles y se los mostró al pelinaranja quien al leer lo que decía aquel papel no hizo otra cosa que apretarlo con fuerza sintiendo un enorme nudo en la garganta.

—No...no puede ser verdad.—Dije viendo la cara de mi viejo amigo queriendo que lo negara.—Dime que no es verdad.—Le rogué con la mirada pero este ni se inmuto.—

—Lo es.—Respondió con seriedad.—No es muy probable y tampoco sabemos si volverá.

Ichigo soltó los papeles tomo al peliazul por el cuello de su camisa, mientras que este le miraba sin inmutarse ya conociendo el temperamento de su amigo.

—¿No hicieron todo lo que pudieron?—Grito viéndole lleno de enojo.—¡RESPONDE!

—Lo siento Ichigo.—Dijo Uryu sin inmutarse ante la mirada llena de ira de su amigo.—

Ichigo soltó de golpe a Uryu este solo se recargo en una silla intentando no caer debido a la fuerza con la que lo había empujado, sin decir ni una palabras el pelinaranja se fue corriendo en busca de la morena esperando que todo aquello fuera mentira y que tal vez...solo tal vez su amigo se había equivocado cosa que era muy poco probable pero ante la desesperación todo era posible ¿verdad?

Varios minutos después se quedo enfrente de una habitación con temor abrió la puerta encontrándose con una joven postrada en una cama junto con varios cables saliendo de su cuerpo, si tan solo no tuviera ese inconfundible mechón en la frente podría decirse que era cualquier persona ya que por los moretones y las vendas que tenia no se parecía demasiado a la Rukia que tenia enfrente.

La Rukia que recordaba era fuerte e indestructible pero...la de a hora se encontraba tan frágil como una pequeña muñeca de porcelana.

Al verla en ese estado Ichigo se llevo una de sus manos hacia su boca intentando no sollozar mientras sentía como su corazón se estrujaba del dolor. Sin poder sacarle los ojos de encima se acerco asta ella y tomo una de sus lastimadas manos para atraparla entre las suyas sintiéndolas tan frías, si no fuera por la maquina que mostraba sus pulsaciones juraría que no estaba viva. Ichigo con ambas manos tomo su mano y empezó a acariciarla dándole calor mientras la veía dormir sin emitir sonido alguno mas que sus pulsaciones.

—Estúpida enana...—Susurro con la mirada baja.—¿Por que siempre me haces preocupar? ¿por que siempre me haces sentir así?—Pregunto con la voz temblorosa.—Maldición...¿por que...no me elegiste a mi? —Exclamo lo ultimo en un grito lleno de frustración.—Yo...te amo.—Dijo esto viéndola con lagrimas en los ojos.—

¿Por que tuve que ser tan idiota y no decírtelo?

¿Por que solo cuando duermes puedo decirte mis sentimientos?

Unos golpes se hicieron escuchar, poco a poco entreabrí los ojos intentando que mi vista se adaptara a la luz para luego darme cuenta de en donde me encontraba ¿acaso no había sido una pesadilla? Mire mis manos las cuales aun seguían tomando con fuerza las de Rukia quien no se dignaba a despertar con pesar solté su mano me acerque hacia la puerta donde Uryu me esperaba.

—Debes ir a comer algo.—Dijo serio sin mirar lo patético que me veía.—

—No tengo hambre.

Uryu me miro con seriedad y de su guardapolvo blanco saco un pequeño sándwich entregándomelo con la excusa de que no le gustaban los de la cafetería, sin chistar lo tome y comencé a devorarlo pero sabia que el no estaba allí solo _''por su preocupación sobre mi nutrición''._

—¿Que ocurre Uryu?—Pregunte viéndole con una ceja alzada.—

El peliazul bajo la cabeza durante unos segundos para luego verle directo a los ojos.

—Es Kaien...

—¿Que ocurre con el?—Pregunte algo enfadado.—

—El...—Dijo Uryu para luego quedarse en silencio.—

—¿El?—Pregunto Ichigo levantando la mirada para verle.—¿Como le fue en la ope...

—Falleció.—Dijo decidido y sin rodeos.—

Al oír esas palabras solté lo que quedaba del sándwich dejándolo caer al suelo para tan solo verlo sorprendido viendo como este solo asentía con la cabeza ante mi negación...a pesar de nuestras diferencias Kaien era mi primo...¿como podía haber muerto? Lo único que pude hacer fue mirar por el vidrio de la puerta hacia Rukia ¿como reaccionaria al saberlo? ¿Como podría decirle...que la persona que ama...esta muerta? ¿Como podría decírselo?

Sin decir una palabra deje a Uryu solo y me fui de allí necesitaba ver a mi primo aunque fuera una ultima vez.

¿Como se había atrevido a morir? ¿no se supone que el la cuidaría?

El la aria feliz y yo lo seria con tal de ver su sonrisa pero a hora...

Estaba por entrar a la morgue cuando una mano detuvo.

—No puedes entrar.—Me ordeno una voz autoritaria, me voltee encontrándome con la retadora mirada de Kenpachi el de seguridad.—

—¿Por que?

—Su novia esta despidiéndose de el.

Extrañado Ichigo frunció el ceño.

—¿Novia?

Kenpachi solo rodó los ojos para luego señalarle el vidrio de la puerta, el pelinaranja se acerco y miro a través de el a lo lejos se podía ver a una joven mujer de larga cabellera negra sollozando sobre el cuerpo de su difunto primo, Ichigo agudizo mas la vista para luego abrir los ojos sorprendido al ver la enorme panza de embarazada de la mujer.

* * *

Los días pasaron y en ningún momento me e despegado de Rukia, todos los días sin excepción iba a verla aunque ella todavía no se dignara a despertar aunque lo preferiría así...así no sufriría por el daño que Kaien causo a sus espaldas. Tal vez suene egoísta o no...pero muchas veces lo había deseado así Rukia de alguna manera desconsolada caería en mis brazos pero...ella solo tenia ojos para el...y se que jamas me miraría como lo miraba a el.

Me gustaría que despertara para que supiera la verdad sobre el bastardo con el que salia pero...tan solo verla llorar me causa un gran dolor en el corazón.

Quisiera que jamas despertara así no sufriría y podría verla todos los días sin que lo supiera...así podría estar cerca de ella sosteniendo su mano sin que se asustara pero no todo es para siempre lo inevitable siempre llega.

* * *

Todos me miraban con pena y otros me miraban como un desquiciado por la locura que estaba por cometer...pero si es por verla feliz estoy dispuesto a hacer esto y mucho mas. Uryu intento detenerme tomándome del brazo pero sin mirarle me solté de su agarre y me fui en dirección hacia la habitación de Rukia.

Enfrente de la puerta respire lo mas profundo que podía y entre sin mirar atrás.

Ya había tomado una decisión y esta era la definitiva, no iba a dejarla ir otra vez si tenia esta oportunidad, yo la amo mas que a mi propia vida mas de lo que mi primo pudo amarla alguna vez, si es que alguna vez lo hizo.

Allí estaba ella con la mirada perdida y la cabeza gacha junto con su inconfundible mechón, al oír mis pasos miro hacia mi dirección pero pude notar que ya no tenia ese brillo tan especial en su mirada...Rukia...

_''Rukia estaba ciega''_

La morena con lagrimas en sus ojos intento ubicar el sonido de los pasos.

—Kaien...Kaien ¿eres tu?—Llamo denotando una enorme tristeza en su voz.—

Apreté los puños con fuerza al oír aquel nombre y sin pensar en la locura que estaba por cometer poco a poco me acerque hacia ella.

—Si, Rukia...ya estoy aquí.

La morena soltó unas cuantas lagrimas mientras sentía su cálida mano contra la suya.

—Kaien...abrázame por favor.—Pidio entre sollozos bajando la cabeza.—

Ichigo sin decir palabras alguna la tomo entre sus brazos sintiendo como las lagrimas de la morena empapaban su camisa.

Nunca había entendido aquella frase

_''Las personas que mas aman son las que mas sufren''_

a hora ya no necesito explicación.

* * *

**Este Oneshot lo hice por el concurso de Ichiruki :3**

**Este fic ya lo tenia pensado hace mucho pero tenia flojera de escribirlo jajaja**

**Espero sus reviews ya sea por sus quejas de lo emo que fue o por si les gusto .**

**ya me conocen mis fics son dramaticos y amo el drama . y no muy romanticos ya que no se sobre eso**

**jajaja Nos vemos! Felices Pascuas y todo eso...**


End file.
